Casual
by Redlocks06
Summary: A collection of short fluffy one shots of our favorite Paris super-heroes both masked and in their everyday lives. Meant to be cute and casual.
1. Chapter 1

_Cat Noir comforts Ladybug as they stare out across the beautiful skyline of Paris and share a quiet moment together._

 **Casual**

It came naturally. A touch here, a look there. It wasn't as though it made any sense yet. Cat Noir was just happy to have Ladybug at his side. For months, since the start of their crime fighting escapades together, he had subtly been trying to breach the gap between them. He wasn't sure if she had noticed. Perhaps he had been sly enough about it.

Tonight, however, the casual distance was difficult to cross. She was crying, not sobbing, but a single tear had slid down her cheek. He couldn't just leave it though, his natural curiosity and care for her took precedent.

"Alright M'lady?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Cats can keep secrets you know."

"I… don't really want to talk about it."

Disappointed, Cat Noir let the matter drop. He recognized when he could push and when her guard was impenetrable. Despite himself, he still slid his hand over hers and gave it an affirmative squeeze, before getting up and making his way to the edge of the rooftop they'd been sharing.

"Well, if that's all for tonight. Paris seems safe enough. No akumas here and it's getting late."

Ladybug sat watching the moon rise slowly over the horizon, the skyline of Paris lovely, but it's beauty could not pierce through her sadness and her thoughts would not be still. She dreaded the prospect of being alone, but also worried how Cat Noir would interpret her seeking comfort from him.

"You need an escort M'lady?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"It wouldn't be gentlemanly to leave you here all by yourself."

Ladybug rose from her perch as well, "you're really nice, you know?"

"I do," he gave her a confident grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but to his delight still gave half a smile.

"You know I'm only this nice to you."

"Lucky me."

"I'd say I'm the lucky one, M'lady. I get to be by your side every day."

Filled with a tinge of inspiration. Cat Noir decided he would at least try to cheer her up, even if she didn't want to share what was on her mind. It could be that it was related to her private life and due to the superhero identity thing, she couldn't share it regardless of whether she wanted to.

"M'lady, would you please follow me on one more pass over the city? I'm not one hundred percent convinced yet that all is well."

She cocked her head and looked at him sideways. Eyebrow raised suspiciously. She relented however and followed him as he jumped over roof tops and shimmied up buildings. The exhilaration of traveling so freely was still exciting to him. It was akin to having wings and he swore he was flying.

He finally led them to the destination he had had in mind and sat down on a patch of soft grass. He patted the space next to him and invited her to sit down with him.

"Cat Noir..."

"I want to show you something."

"Okay?"

She plopped down next to him and he spun them both around.

Paris. Beautiful, glittering amazing Paris. They were sitting in the perfect spot to view what was perhaps the most beautiful outlook of the city she had ever seen. The moon was still rising ever higher and reflected on the river below. The stars twinkled and the evening flower's sweet scents permeated the air with refreshing aromas.

Cat Noir picked a beautiful white lily, small with pointed petals and tucked it in between her mask and ear.

"There, now your even more beautiful than the view."

It was sweet. Cat Noir was truly sweet. She knew that he was putting effort into keeping his distance. He was always incredibly considerate and she usually gave him a hard time for it.

Sighing deeply, she leaned back and rested against his chest. It was a casual move. She simply enjoyed the cat doting on her and being in the care of someone. She could appreciate this at least. Her troubles were soothed by the beautiful vista and the calming scents. Cat Noir was warm against her back and life seemed a little easier. She envied Cat Noir for making things seem so simple.

He played with her twin pony tails. Fluffing the black hair, wishing to feel the silky strands with his uncovered hands. It would be a goal for the future. He was pleased with himself that Ladybug could relax and that he had been able to give her this moment.

They were always so busy fighting and rushing into danger, worrying about friends, dealing with the double life and never taking time for themselves. They were partners after all, they deserved to be in each other's company when the world wasn't going haywire.

The side view of her mask was close to his face and he wondered yet again who it was keeping secret from him. He longed to know. He wished they could stay here, fall asleep and have their powers run out, then wake up next to each other as their true selves. Wishful thinking kept him sane and a little fidgety.

Before he knew it however, Ladybug was soft asleep in his arms. She had gently slid down his chest, her head currently cradled in his lap. He blinked at the realization. Checking her breathing confirmed the rhythmic fall and rise of her chest. At least she was relaxed. His wishful thinking became all that much closer to being reality, but he knew he wouldn't be forgiven if he left them like this.

He didn't need to wake her just yet though. He took the rare opportunity to get lost in her features. Her long dark lashes, her small button nose and the curve of her adorably defined lips. She was so lovely, so adorably cute. His frustration was tangible as was the hesitant hope that maybe she could feel that way about him as well.

He longed to touch her lips with his own. It would be so easy, it could be casual. He just needed to lean down and eliminate the few inches of remaining space. Even upside down as she was, resting her head in his lap, she was beautiful.

Her lips were warm, soft and mesmerizing. The kiss was brief, light as a feather.

Ladybug stirred and Cat Noir raised himself upright. Pretending to look nonchalantly out over the scenic view. His heart a stark contrast to the tranquility before him.

"Mmm, sorry," she mumbled as she came drowsily out of her nap.

"It's okay Purrincess. It was nice seeing you relax."

"I think I need to go home now. Or I might spend all night up here with you."

Cat Noir gave her a knowing grin.

Her blue eyes went round and she blushed. "Oh, no. That's not what I... "

"I'm just teasing," he winked.

She got up gracefully and stretched her arms above her head. "Thank you though, this was nice."

Cat Noir only managed to nod.

He watched her disappear into the darkness, waving after her. Out of view, the red finally crept into his cheeks. He felt a bit guilty at having stolen the kiss, but assured himself as it was meant with a true heart. His happiness far outweighed any other emotion and he fell back into the soft patch of grass in a state of bliss. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

...

Ladybug raced home into the night, trying to make sense of the dream she had just had. In her dream she had been dozing in a field of flowers, sunlight streamed from above and she had felt warm. Adrien had been there, he had leaned over her and kissed her. Softly and kindly. She had awoken shortly after. Her finger went to stroke across her lips. The pressure felt as real as the kiss had been. Her cheeks grew hot but somehow she was calm. It had been such a lovely kiss, with it all her fears and worries had melted away.

...

Later that night Marinette and Adrien were both sound asleep, warm in their beds, hearts reaching out casually across the distance and finding comfort on a soft patch of grass, overlooking the vast vista of Paris in the glowing moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adrien, Marinette and magic cookies that help to soothe and ease their casual developing friendship._

 **Casual – Part 2**

Cat Noir stared out over the Paris landscape, a beautiful painting of twinkling lights and colours, despite the hour being late. He guessed it to be around midnight, but Paris never slept. Neither could he that night. So here he was, looking out at the park trees lit up from underneath by garden lights, watching couples stroll hand in hand under the milky moonlight.

A couple stopped in a shadowy nook surrounded by tiny fire flies and kissed. Cat Noir's eye drank it in. So easy, he thought. So casually done. The distance between them gone, like magic.

An ache tugged at his heart and he looked down to his feet, carefully perched on a railing atop a balcony of some or other tall building. Its purpose did not matter to him. It was somewhere else. Someplace different from his imprisoning home. Somewhere he could look out and see beauty.

A tiny lady bug crawled over his boot. He studied it carefully. So adorably cute, he thought. He tracked the little insect interestedly until it finally picked up its red, armoured shell and flew off into the night.

Again, the tug of loneliness at his chest. Annoyed with himself he felt like running. Wanting to feel the cool breeze of the night air on his cheeks and through his hair, he set off. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and gliding across guard rails he could do little to still the raw edges of himself.

He finally came to a halt, stopping on the roof of a small corner building. The rooftop was decorated in lights and pillowed chairs. Delicious smells were wafting up from a chimney and the unmistakeable tingle of cinnamon, nutmeg and other warming spices floated towards him.

He saw the sign of the bakery. It was the Dupain Cheng residence. This was Marinette's bakery, or more specifically her fathers. How odd. Strange that his mad dash through the streets had led him here. Perhaps it was the comforting smells and the warm, cosy lights that had drawn him here.

He wondered if they were home. Some lights from the bakery down stairs were on, but his sensitive hearing could not make out any noises or bustle. It was the middle of the night, he reminded himself. They were probably all asleep.

Baked good scents continued to assail him. His mouth started watering. He was no cat burglar he thought, annoyed with himself for considering cookie theft. He promised that he would go to the bakery tomorrow morning and buy a whole box of cookies just for himself. Hopefully they would be the very ones currently baking and becoming golden brown in the oven.

Curiosity did however get the better of him regarding his classmate, and he peered into the little window which showcased Marrinetes room. She really did resemble a doll when he viewed her like this. He had no intentions of being a peeping tom, but some part of him wanted to be reassured that she was sleeping soundly. That being part of a warm and loving family with a dad who baked cookies and a mom who loved their kid, would be enough to bless a child with happiness.

Marinette was tucked away and snoozing quietly, a small smile on her face and he guessed her dreams must be pleasant. He took in her happiness and stored some for himself. She had a way of being so charming while not trying at all. Much different now from her usual stuttering self at school, she seemed serene.

Cat Noir felt better. Being here, enveloped in warmth and comforting scents. He felt more whole and gave a silent thanks to the Dupain Cheng's for simply existing. Maybe he'd share his cookies with Marinette after all.

He returned home, feeling more soothed and fell asleep easily. Plagg snuggled next to him on the pillow, falling asleep half way between a mouthful of Camembert. They both dreamed of sweet biscuits and colourful lantern lights, glowing and warm.

The next morning, a Saturday, Adrien was up and ready before his daily schedule could divert him and headed straight for the bakery.

Mister Dupain Cheng was already up to his elbows in flour, kneading a large ball of dough with such grace it seemed like a much smaller man was at work.

"Good morning Adrien," he greeted with a wide grin. "Are you here to see Marinette? I'm afraid she went off to the park this morning to sketch."

"Oh, thanks mister Dupain Cheng, but I was actually hoping to buy some of your delicious cookies."

"Certainly, I just finished up a batch last night. Cherry and dark chocolate with home made nougat."

Adrien could feel his mouth watering as Mister Dupain Cheng wrapped a little parcel for him with a bright red ribbon and black polka dots. He paid and tucked the parcel under his arm.

The park huh. He had promised himself that he would share.

He found Marinette easy enough, lost in thought, scribbling every so often in a small leather-bound notebook. He watched her for a little while, keenly interested in her musings as she watched the birds in the sky, the people walking by and occasionally stretching back to simply sit and listen to all the sounds and oddities around her.

"Hey, Marinette."

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly blushed. "A- Adrien? What are you doing here?"

He ignored her flustering and simply went to sit beside her in the shady spot she occupied under a large acorn tree.

"I thought it would be nice to have some company. And, so I could share these."

He lifted the lid of the carefully put together package.

"Are those the ones my dad made?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. You must be quite used to them by now. But, he is the best baker in town."

"Oh no, I haven't actually had these yet. He experimented with them all of last week."

"Well that's good to know. Please, help yourself."

She took one of the cookies and bit into it, still slightly chewy from the oven and warm in the middle.

"Oh, my goodness, these are delicious!" Marinette was delighted and Adrien couldn't help but be caught up in her joy.

He took a bite himself and felt pure bliss. Amazing, how something as small and simple as a well baked cookie could make him feel so happy. Sharing with a friend and enjoying a simple afternoon.

Marinette finished chewing and seemed to be a little calmer than usual. He took this as a good sign. Their developing friendship was a bit hard to progress due to her constantly getting frazzled and managing to only get out two sentences before darting off.

The magic of the cookies seemed to keep her just as occupied and relaxed as it did him. Comfort. That was the magic of the Dupain Cheng chocolate cherry cookies.

She smiled at him. It didn't feel awkward or forced. It felt like she was genuinely happy he was there, and he felt very glad to be away from all things in this moment.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Whatever for?"

"For just being you."

She looked at him, surprised at first. Another blush creeping into her cheeks, but she managed to hold her cool.

"Oh, well. Um, you are welcome."

"Mind if I watch you sketch for a bit. I don't really feel like going back home just yet."

Her eyes grew even wider. "Of course. But I bet it can't be anything exciting. I'm just doodling really."

"I'd like to see."

She blinked a few times, then shut her eyes and basically shoved the book at him.

Adrien simply chuckled. Marinette was a little odd, but not in a bad way. More unique.

He paged through the pages and she sat plucking at the petals of a flower she had picked.

"These are really great you know. You have some real talent."

That seemed to be a bit much for her. She stammered and nodded and shook her head all at once, making no sense verbally. He assumed she felt complimented at least.

He handed her the book back then simply leaned back and stared at the clouds. Fluffy and free, little white cotton heaps moved slowly across the sky. Adrien took a deep breath. Marinette had begun scribbling in her journal again.

He wished he could spend more time like this with is friends. So casually. So at peace with the world. Nothing rushing him, nobody to hurry him on to wherever he had to be next. And Marinette Dupain Cheng and her dads magically cookies at the centre of it all.

He made a vow to himself to try and improve his friendship with Marinette, no matter what kept him or how much she managed to say. Maybe one day they could have a whole day like this. Casually out and about.

That didn't sound so bad. He peeked at Marinette. Maybe not just yet. He didn't think she'd be able to handle him springing something like that onto her. For now, this little bit of casual paradise was more than enough.


End file.
